The invention relates to improvements in methods of and in apparatus for making books, brochures and analogous articles (hereinafter called books for short). More particularly, the invention relates to improvements in methods of and in apparatus for making books from multiple-size folded piles of overlapping sheets which can be subdivided into discrete books.
It is already known to connect the sheets of successive piles of overlapping sheets to each other, to fold the piles so that each folded pile has two outermost sheets, to attach a cover to each outermost sheet, and to thereupon subdivide each pile into two or more discrete books.